Memories Of Death
by LinkGirl
Summary: Bakura is a vampire, with memories of his death. ...AND he's not the only one dead! So far Kaiba, but more are coming! R&R!
1. I'm Stronger Now

Memories Of Death~*~*~*~By: LinkGirl

Chapter 1: I'm Stronger Now

Author's Note: I do NOT (hear that!?) I do NOT own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters!  Just making that clear...Hope you enjoy! ^_^

-----------------------------------

            I broke away.  My victim is definitely dead.  Extra blood leaks from its throat.  'It' ... It is part of the human race, in which I am no longer a part of.  I look back down at the victim.  It reminds me of what I used to be...weak and pathetic...and innocent.

            I brush away a piece of white hair from my face.  I step over the body and walk in no particular direction.  I feel like walking, don't ask me why.  But that's exactly what the tomb robber did.

            'What are you doing?' his voice echoes in my head.

            'Walking, what does it feel like?' I mentally say back.  The darkness that took over my mind when I was alive no longer controls me.  Actually, it's more like I control him.  I am stronger now.

            'What are you thinking about?' he asks randomly.

            I stop walking.  I don't feel like answering.  I don't want to admit what I am thinking about.  Tomorrow is the day I died and my mind keeps wandering back.  It's the day Bakura died and the day a new more powerful being was born.  Yes, I had once been Bakura, the kind, caring Bakura.  The one who would never harm a living soul.

            'Are you still there?' he taunts.

            Him- He used to control my body, my thoughts, and sometimes even my feelings.  I hated him.  He was the one who caused my friends pain.  I now consider him as... 'my partner for death.'  He has taught me how to survive.  I thank him for that, but I can still never forgive him for what he did to me while I was still alive, even if it was so long ago...

            I shift into the night.  To a human I would have simply dissolved before their very eyes.  But to me it's like walking through time and space.  It's a strange sensation that I can't explain.  It doesn't really hurt but it's not particularly a nice feeling ether.  I have grown to ignore the feeling, for I've done it so many times before.  It might be a feeling only my kind can feel, my kind...we are considered vampires to humans.  I just call us 'the dead.'

            I reappear close to home.  I might be a vampire, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't live in a house.  That coffin thing is vastly over rated.  Rarely any vampires now days sleep in coffins.  Come to think of it, there are some things that humans get wrong about vampires.  We don't melt or die when we're out in the sun...it just burns sometimes, depending on how strong or powerful you are.  Crosses don't really bother me...much, though I have never really been a religious person.  But we do hate onions!  ...And we don't turn into bats.  Well, we do, in away...we can shape shift, so I guess that means vampires can chose to be bats...I don't know why they would want to be a bat though.

            I hear the ancient thief sigh mentally.  He is tired of my memories, but I can't stop thinking about that gruesome day.

            'Could you not just stand in the open?'

            He's harassing me.  All he wants is to control my body for a while.  So I give him the opportunity, and give up my physical body.  I could always take it back when I feel like it, I am now a lot stronger then he.  Plus, I needed time to think, without interruptions.

            I feel my legs move, but the thief is not heading home.  I ignore where he is going and wander off to my thoughts.  I remember it so well, as if watching a movie over again, the day I died...


	2. The Beginning Of My Last Day Alive

Memories Of Death~*~*~*~By: LinkGirl

Chapter 2: The Beginning Of My Last Day Alive

Author's Note: Pretty much the same as the first chapter.

-----------------------------------

            The day started out like any other school day, besides the fact that it was raining, which almost always signifies bad luck…

~*~

            'Run faster, stupid boy! I'm getting all wet!' the thief halfway screams.

            I shudder, I hate when he yells at me.  Didn't he know I was getting wet too?

            'I'm well aware of that!  KEEP RUNNING!!' he full out screams.

            I should have been more careful.  I know better then to think of something that offends or insults him.  He can read my every thought; he knows my deepest, darkest secrets.  He is my master, and I have to respect that.

            I give a small squeal as I slip and fall forward on to the sidewalk, and give a grunt as I hit the ground.  There is a nasty sound as my body comes in contact with the cement.  I hear a clanking noise of something else hitting the ground, but I ignore it.

            I lie there for a few seconds, not wanting to move.  I feel the rain patting me on the back, pushing me down.  Then the thief yells at me, once again, 'What are you doing?!  Get up right this minute! You're going to be late!  …ARGH!!  You're hopeless!!'  At this I push myself up, almost slipping again.  Then I notice what had made the clanking noise and my heart stops.

            I knew what was coming.  'WHAT!?!  DAMN YOU BAKURA!!!'  I feel my body quickly snatch up the golden eye, on its own accord.  The thief, through my body, examines the Millennium Eye, making sure there is no damage.  This was his new pride and joy, the Millennium Eye he had stolen from Pegasus.  I try to block out the image of him…me bending down and pulling the eye from Pegasus' socket.  …The blood…so much blood.

            'Yes, blood, Bakura.  Blood,' he laughs in my head; he loves teasing me, taunting me.  He puts the eye back in my pocket.  I feel my physical body being given back to me and I continue my way to school.

            As I enter through the school gate I hear the first bell ring.  I run a little faster and get to my homeroom just in time for the second bell.

            "Bakura, over here!" Yugi calls out, waving at me with a tired but happy face.

            I give a small smile back.  But I am unsure if I can go and meet up with Yugi.  I wait for an answer from the tomb robber but he stays quit so I assume that it is okay.

            Trying desperately to ring out my uniform and hair of water, I walk over to Yugi.  "Good morning," I greet him, even though it hasn't been a good morning at all.

            "Good morning to you too," he replies back.  I can see that it hasn't been a good morning for him ether.  He looks more tired then normal.  But I can't blame him for being tired, just coming back from the tournament at the Duelist Kingdom.  He's probably been busy with his Grandpa.

            "You look a little wet today, Bakura!" Joey walks up behind me.

            "And you aren't?!" Téa comments, also walking up to us.

            "I'm not THAT wet!"

            I look around noticing that Tristan isn't among us, "Has anyone seen Tristan?"

            "He went to the john, he'll be right back," Joey says smiling at me.

            None of us get to say another word due to our teacher entering.  "Settle down class!" she shouts over the racket the class is making.  "Take your seats."

            I sit down in my regular seat, next to Yugi.

            'Stop shivering!'

            'Huh?' I don't know what the thief is talking about.  Then I notice that my body is shaking.  I hadn't noticed till now how cold it is in my wet clothes.  'But my wet clothes are making me-' I try to explain.

            'I don't want to hear you mindless excuses!'

            I stay quite, not wanting to get yelled at again, as our teacher takes role.  "Bakura?"

            "Here," I say automatically.

            Our teacher slowly makes her way down the list.  "Taylor?"

            There is no reply.  Then Tristan bursts thorugh the door, "HERE!!!"  He quickly takes his seat.

            Our teacher looks at Tristan disapprovingly, but continues down the list.  "Kaiba?"

            There is a grunt from the back of the room, which was Kaiba, of course.  I look back at him and see that he looks as tired as Yugi, maybe even more.  And of course, wet.

            "Moto?"

            "Here."

            Our teacher finishes taking role and dismisses us to our first class of the day.

~*~

            But no one ever got to their first class...At least, not alive.


	3. A Dead Friend

Memories Of Death~*~*~*~By: LinkGirl

Chapter 2: A Dead Friend

Author's Note: No own any-ting! Tank u very much!

-----------------------------------

            As my mind comes back to reality I realize that the evil sprit has led my body to the park.  It's the one place where both of us can think without bothering each other.

            "I thought I'd find you here...Bakura,"

            "Hmm?" I turn around and see a brother in death.  "Good...Night, I suppose...Kaiba...Do you want something?"

            He walks up to me, and narrows his eyes.  "I'm just warning you!  Keep your 'kind' away from Mokuba!"

            I look at him puzzled, what did he mean?  Keep my kind away from Mokuba?  I haven't done anything to Mokuba.  "Kaiba, I have no idea what you're talking about.  You know I wouldn't do anything to harm Mokuba."  'Well...at least not me, Bakura."

            The thief just smiles at me and gives a small laugh.  He knows well enough that he tried to take control of Mokuba's body when we were at the Duelist Kingdom.

            Kaiba frowns, "Well, apparently one of your _friends_ tried to make him their meal."

            "Friends...?" Who in the world would want-?

            'Who has the biggest grudge against you?' the thief hints.

            It hits me.  Duh!  Why hadn't I thought of this before?  There is one of my kind who loathes me beyond imagination.  Of course, he is weaker then me, they're all weaker then me, that's why he never has the guts to meet me face to face.  " Akuma."

            Kaiba crosses he arms and raises an eyebrow.

            I sigh, he obviously wants an explanation, "Akuma is...well, it's a long story."

            "I'm all ears."

            "Not here."

            "Fine, we can talk at my mansion," he says as he turns and walks away.

            "You mean Mokuba's mansion."

            I see him twitch, and he suddenly stops, which is bad news for me.  A chill runs down my spine as I feel the cold icy feeling of passing though a ghost.  I take a deep, quavering breath.  I look back at Kaiba and see he's smirking.

            "That wasn't very funny."

            Kaiba just keeps smirking at me, "Come on, we're wasting time."  He doesn't even bother to go around me; he just goes right on through.  And I feel the same chill again.

            'He's in a rotten mood,' comments the thief.

            'When did you figure that out?' I say sarcastically and fallow Kaiba at a distance.

            Yes, Kaiba is a ghost.  He, like many others, died in the fire.  The fire that almost killed me...Almost.

~*~


	4. The Fires Of Death

Memories Of Death~*~*~*~By: LinkGirl

Chapter 4: The Fires Of Death

Author's Note: Just so you know, this chapter is Bakura remembering.  (Remember the ~*~ at the end of the last chapter???  That means a transition, of some kind!)

-----------------------------------

            "FIRE!!!" someone shouts.

            No one knew how the fire had started.  Maybe it was lightning…I don't know, but I can't stop to think about that right now.  I have to get out.

            I fallow everyone to the main door.  It's going to be all right!  I know it's going to be all right!  I'm so scared.

            "Oh no!  It's blocked too!" I hear Téa scream out.

            The door is blocked by a raging fire, like all the other exits had been.  Some people had managed to get out before us, but the rest of us are trapped inside this burning building.

            I look around.  There are people crying, prying, and others holding each other.  We all know there is no way out.

            "YUGI!!" Joey calls into the crowd, "Come here!"

            Yugi runs over to Joey, with Téa, Tristan, and me fallowing.

            "What is it Joey?"

            Joey points to a high window, in which only someone as small as a child could fit through.  "Yug, I can hoist you up so you can get out!"

            "But Joey!" He pauses for a second and looks at the four of us, he seems so scared, "What about you guys?"

            "We'll be just fine," Tristan says trying to calm Yugi down, even though all of us know that we weren't going to survive.

            "If you don't go now it will be too late!" Joey says, tears now rolling down his face.

            I see Yugi glance at all of us again, tears soaking his face.  He nods and Joey grabs Yugi around the waist and pushes him up to the window.  Yugi looks back once more and smiles weakly.

            "Good…bye…" I hear him whisper and he jumps out, disappearing from our sight.

            Téa breaks out crying.  Joey puts his arm around her, trying to comfort her.  They both sink to the ground, getting out of the smoke that has quickly accumulated above our heads.

            I hear the evil sprit suddenly get angry in my head, 'If you're not going to try and save us, then I will!!!'  My body breaks out into a run passing my friends without a word.

            "BAKURA!!" I hear Tristan's voice yell after me, "Come back!"  My head jerks backwards and I see he is running after me.

            I try and shout something out to him, but I am unable to.  The thief has taken full control over my body, trying to somehow save himself.  He starts to cough; the smoke is getting too thick.

            He suddenly stops running and I feel the Millennium Ring magically make it's way though my uniform.  He smirks as the Millennium Ring begins to glows; he obviously knows what he's doing. 'It's time to get out of here.'

            "BAKURA!!!!" I feel Tristan's hand touch my shoulder.  But it's too late for the evil sprit to stop…whatever he's doing.  "What the-?"

            "NO!!" the thief screams.

            Then everything goes dark.

~*~


	5. Starting A Story Of Akuma

Memories Of Death~*~*~*~By: LinkGirl

Chapter 5: Starting A Story Of Akuma

Author's Note: (Remember transition, ~*~) It's back to being Bakura's present time.

-----------------------------------

            "Come Bakura," Kaiba's speech snaps me from my thoughts.

            He turns away from me and walks through the gate.  Since I'm not a ghost, I us my shifting ability to get to the other side.  I do not feel like wasting my time climbing over the gate.

            Kaiba continues walking toward the mansion.  When we get to the door he looks back at me.  "It's locked you'll have to find another way in."

            I simply nod, "I'll meet you inside."

            I watch him slip through the door and out of sight.  I use my shifting power, again...this is rare for me to us it more than twice a night, and even rarer for me to use it to go such a short distances.  It's wastes my energy.

            I reappear next to Kaiba, just inside the mansion.  Kaiba glances at me and makes a motion to fallow him.  He leads me to the dinning room, which is very clean, like all the other rooms I had passed.

            'He's cleaner then you are!' the thief startles me.

            I take a few seconds to recover and retaliate, 'Well, I wonder whose fault that is?' I pause for a second to rethink what the thief said.  'Wait, you didn't make sense.  You do know he's a ghost?'

            The thief sighs heavily in my head, 'I'm talking about Mokuba.'

            I stay quiet at this; we are talking randomly to each other.  He's bored, and has nothing better to do except irritate me.  I notice Kaiba take a seat in an open chair.  I make my way to another open chair across from Kaiba.  The moonlight shines through the windows, casting shadows.  Though I don't need the light, nether does Kaiba.  If were to have gone down to the basement, both of us still would be able to see.  We are nocturnal creatures; we see things as if it were day.

            "_Now_ will you tell me about this Akuma?" he questions in a dull voice.

            "Akuma..." I trail off.  Yes, indeed it was a long story.  A story that takes me back to 20 years ago.  To the day that's been bothering me all night.  "You know, Kaiba?  I'm going to have to start on the day we died."

            I see him pretend to tap his finger on the table in front of us.  Apparently he's been bothered by it too.  Then, as if deciding between a life and death matter, he spoke, "Fine."

~*~

            Everything is happening so fast.  I feel so drowsy.  Everything is swimming, and I haven't even opened my eyes yet.  I feel cold and wet all over, which is the only thing I _can _feel.  My body is numb all over, and I don't think it's from the cold.

            I just lay there for a while, not wanting to move, or maybe I can't move.  Am I dead?  Is this what it's like to be dead?

            Suddenly I hear a voice.  "Yasashii, are you sure you want to change him too?"  The words seem faint and distant.

            "Yes, I am sure." I hear someone else speak...a girl.  Her voice seems...sad, as if regretting something.  "And you know the law as well as I do."

            There is a pause.  Then...a groan?  I could have sworn I just heard-Someone's moaning!  But who?  I feel too awful to pinpoint the voice.

            I lie there, not moving.  No one seems to be talking, or else I've just lost the ability to hear, which seems highly unlikely.  The silence is unnerving.  I feel unsafe, insecure.

            Then, a sound of death, an ear-piercing scream fills the air.  Out of shock, I feel my body twitch ferociously.  I can feel goose bumps form on my skin, and my heart _must _have skipped at least two beats.

            The scream lasts just for a few seconds, and then slowly dies out.  I can't do anything to help the poor soul.  I still can't move, and I even if I could, I'd probably be too late to help him.  So I do the one thing I can do, I lie there, dead...at least it seems like it.  Minutes past in silence.  I start to feel my mind falling asleep.  I'm starting to leave reality...or maybe this isn't reality!  Maybe this is all just a dream...one big dream...


End file.
